Where Is It
by kat cubed
Summary: Draco has lost something very precious to him; where did Luna put it?


Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor would I want to. Too much responsibility for a 19 year old.

On the bright side, I killed a plant. Gives ya a little insight to my brights, huh?

Anyway, here is the story inspired by my brother looking for the converter, I give you "Where Is It"

Hope you enjoy!!

"Luna!"

A blonde head peeked over the coverlet of an upside-down magazine, a pair of Spectrespecs slipping from her ears while a slow smile wormed its way to her smooth, pale face.

"Luna, answer me now, woman!"

Luna shook her head and cast her attention to the literature before her as the voice drew nearer to her safe haven – which was, oddly enough, the man's own sitting room. The girl had a few moments of dense silence to read before a pair of shiny shoes appeared on the floor, seen to her between her crossed legs and under her magazine.

"Luna, where is it?"

Her head angled back to stare at his perfect face, happy colourful eyes meeting suspicious grey ones easily and naturally. Radish earrings swung from her tiny earlobes at the upward movement to greet him.

"Hello Draco."

With a quick smile she went back to her most recent edition of _The Quibbler _and ignored the Malfoy who had begun to tap his foot impatiently. Luna's face soon washed over in horror as Draco's hand backslapped the paper bound articles to the polished floor.

"Now that's not-"

Her voice was cut short when his face came to rest inches from her own; her head turned to looked to the left, then to the right, then back to his shining orbs when she saw his hands on either side of her head pressing into the black leather.

"I'm very aware that that action was not nice – but I do. Not. Care."

Luna searched his grey eyes for any sign of play there and was met with steel determination hinting at nothing but sobriety. She began to wonder what he was here for in the first place.

"Take those bloody things off." With annoyance Draco ripped the Spectrespecs from her face and threw them to the floor next to the crumpled magazine. "Now, Luna, where is it?"

Her exposed eyes blinked to reacquaint herself with the surroundings that were no longer wispy looking – which only further vexed the man before her. She watched as his lip curled into a snarl, revealing perfectly straight white teeth.

"You have very nice teeth."

Her statement was met with a slap to the black sofa she was situated on.

"I don't need to hear about my lovely teeth, Luna, I need to know where you put my – "

His voice halted when her fingers absentmindedly trailed to his face and brushed his bangs from his forehead, shedding light on his taut face. At her touch the imagined significance of his misplaced item lightened and Draco started to relax; with a hefty sigh he withdrew his guarding hands and fell on the couch, right next to Luna.

"You really are Loony, you know that?"

His response was an endearing smile.

"Now that you have calmed down Draco, let us begin again." Luna's head turned to her shoulder, where his head had perched upon sitting. "Hello, Draco."

Her lips met his forehead in greeting and he grumbled about his misfortune of not being able to cut straight to the question.

"Hello Luna. Have you seen – "

"How are you today? I don't think we've chatted since breakfast and it is now four; I am curious as to how your day has been."

Luna knew that Draco's fury and impatience was bubbling just under his dignified façade yet she felt at ease when he started to talk.

"I have been fine, dear, but I have not found my family quill – you know, the heirloom quill. I remembered that you had last used it to scratch a note and I am eager to know where you last set it."

The woman remembered the quill quite vividly, thankfully. It was a truly beautiful writing utensil, the feather was dyed dark green and the nib a polished silver to match the Slytherin colours and it truly was a precious Malfoy family heirloom; it had been passed down through now six generations.

"Oh yes, that is an enchanting quill and it writes very smoothly I must say." During her recollection the blonde's head had cocked to the left and a dreamy look appeared in her eyes, only to vanish with a small growl from the throat of the man beside her. "But as for the whereabouts, I don't know."

In a flash Draco was off of the chesterfield and pacing the floor angrily while Luna's silver eyes followed his movements.

"What do you mean you do not know where it is?!"

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I did use it last, but you moved it from where I set it down. Have you checked the bookcase?"

"The bookcase?" Draco stopped his pacing to stare at her. "Why would I set it on the bookcase?"

"Absentminded research?"

Luna's head followed Draco as he moved from the couch and into the next room where his study was and listened as he rummaged about the messy shelves.

"It is not here!"

"Try the trash – maybe a niffler took it. It is shiny after all."

Nonchalantly Luna's slender arm reached for her crumpled magazine on the floor and began to read it once again as if she had never been interrupted.

"Alright, I'll look in… I AM NOT LOOKING IN THE TRASH WOMAN! TELL ME WHERE THE QUILL IS!"

"Have you searched your desk?"

"No, I haven't searched my desk." His mocking tone went unheard by Luna. "Yes, I have searched the desk! Do you believe me daft?"

"No, love, just careless."

"Me? Draco Malfoy careless? I would think that word more reserved for you, Luna, seeing as how you have lost something… very… valuable…"

His voice faded away and Luna slowly lowered her magazine to cast a glance at the study's entrance. Moments later a grin wormed its way to her face as her boyfriend marched out of the dark room with the quill in hand.

"Dammed woman… 'have you searched your desk?'… Vixen must've put it there when I wasn't looking…"

"I love you too, Draco."

As always – and always sincerely – I am sorry for any and all grammatical errors throughout this fanfic. I can only hope they are not atrocious and bulbous [yeah, I just used bulbous.].

Love to All

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


End file.
